Qian Hyuga
Qian Hyuga (日向キアン, Hyuuga Kian) is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and a member of the Hyuga Clan's branch house. Background Qian was born to a male ANBU member who specialized in Sensory Ninjutsu and his wife, a Hyuga Clan member, in Konohagakure. Because she was only half-Hyuga, she was marked with the Branch House Cursed Seal and stated to be a branch house member. From a young age, she was trained in sensory ninjutsu by her father and Gentle Fist by her mother. As such, she already had a basic understanding of these concepts by the time she entered the academy and her understanding of them improved with time. She was placed on a genin squad after graduation, with an unknown jonin as her sensei and two unknown teammates. They later failed during the beginning stages of the chūnin exams, leading her to ally herself with her paternal grandfather's village of origin, Takigakure. Appearance Qian has long, dark hair that has a single sky-blue streak in it, pale skin, and white eyes. Unlike most branch house members, Qian makes no effort to hide the Cursed Seal on her forehead, and allows parts of it to be visible through her bangs. She has very pale skin, a pointed jawline, and a heart-shaped face. She generally wears a pink, sleeveless haori that opens just above her waist to reveal denim pants and black, rubber shoes. She doesn't wear a hitai-ate and instead includes a cyan Konohagakure symbol stitched onto the left side of her haori, slightly above the breast. Personality Qian is playful and energetic, and tends to lose focus very easily. Because of this, many have found it ironic that she is talented in sensory ninjutsu, a discipline which involves attention to details. Despite the irony, her years as a sensor combined with her ADD-like symptoms have led to her being able to gain as much information in ass short a time frame as possible, causing her to be quite observant and quick-thinking. While she hates "boring" work, she can be quite the hard worker when it comes to it, and can even focus herself for longer than a few minutes if needed. Abilities Dōjutsu Qian, as a member of the Hyuga Clan, has the Byakugan, and can use it with great success. Her Byakugan allows her to see everything within around 20 feet of her, except for a small spot on her neck, and see through opaque objects as if they were transparent. Taijutsu Quian is a skilled user of the Gentle Fist style of taijutsu, allowing her to accurately hit the tenketsu in an opponent's system. She is skilled enough to use Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms and the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. In terms of physical attributes, Qian is extremely fast, said to be one of the fastest out of her class, but has mediocre striking power and extremely poor defense. Her speed is exemplified with her Gentle Fist style - she is capable of hitting thirty-two tenketsu in just under 25 seconds, an impressive feat for a genin. However, she also is fragile, capable of being incapacitated very easily. As such, Qian's fighting style often involves attacking the foe as many times as she can before they can react before dashing away.